bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Alice Angel
, or simply known as Alice, is a cartoon character mentioned in Chapter 2 from Bendy and the Ink Machine. She starred in the episode "Sent from Above" from Bendy's show, voiced by Susie Campbell. Background Description Alice is a humanoid cartoon character with shoulder-length black hair, thin eyebrows, and a lipstick. She seems to be a combination between an angel and a demon, sporting both a halo as well as a pair of short horns. She is wearing what looks like a black dress, and also a white bowtie that is identical to Bendy's. Like the other cartoon characters, Alice has Pac-Man styled eyes (each with an eyelash) and also wears white gloves under her black sleeves, although her gloves have some sort of hole in their palm. Personality Although very little is known about her personality. As suggested by the quotes from Alice's poster, it reveals that Alice can dance and sing, her possible favorite hobby. Appearances Chapter 2: The Old Song Alice has yet to physically appear, but her poster can be seen hanging on the wall inside a small room located from the right side in the music department. According to her voice actor Susie Campbell, from Susie's diary cassette at the orchestra room, people really enjoyed her voicing talent for Alice, and was excited to continue working for Joey Drew. She felt like she really have connection with, and being a part of Alice herself"These past few weeks I have voiced everything from talking chairs to dancing chickens. But this is the first character I have really felt a connection with. Like she's a part of me. - Susie Campbell, Chapter 2, and goes on to say that Alice may be as popular as Bendy some day according to Sammy Lawrence."People really seem to enjoy my Alice Angel voice. Sammy says she may be as popular as Bendy some day." - Susie, Chapter 2 ''Chapter 3 As seen from the announcement trailer, Alice will make her physical appearance in Chapter 3. Trivia * According to theMeatly on Twitter, Alice is "quite a girl"."''That Angel... she's quite a girl." - theMeatly, Twitter ** He also stated that there is no problem "an Angel" can't fix, this is most likely referring to her. "There's no problem an Angel can't fix." - theMeatly, Twitter *** This phrase might hints Alice's role on Chapter 3. * Her name could derive from the main character in the first live action/animation hybrid show made by Disney; Alice Comedies. * The fact that she has both a halo and a pair of horns may imply that she is a fallen angel, akin to Lucifer, an angel who was banished from Heaven for his pride and rebellion, later becoming known as Satan. ** This theory could be supported by the fact that the episode she stars in is titled "Sent from Above". * From Chapter 3's development announcement trailer, Alice's glowing halo can be seen appearing in the ink-covered number three, hinting that Alice's physical form will appear in Chapter 3. * The hole each from the palms of Alice's gloves is strikingly identical to the way how Mickey's gloves look from the 1930's (the image for example). * Alice Angel's Poster reads "She sings! She Dances!". * Many fans debated on Alice's relationship with Bendy. Most of them believed she is Bendy's girlfriend. ** From TheMeatly's Q & A video, when it was questioned if Bendy and Alice are dating, TheMeatly left no comment. This may be to keep their relationship a secret, or TheMeatly just couldn't answer the question. References Gallery AlicePosterIngame.jpg|Alice Angel's Poster as seen ingame. DBZi1HdWsAAKfND.jpg|Alice Angel's poster as seen in the first teaser for Chapter 3. Category:Characters Category:Cartoons